fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heartbeat Pretty Cure!
is a fan series created by Cure Believe about the Mirage Cures being reborn as girls who later become Pretty Cure and save the world. It is the successor of Reborn Pretty Cure 5!. Plot Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Episodes Three years after the Heartcatch Cures and Mirage Cures went against each other, the Mirage Cures return as normal girls without any memory of the battle. Haretsu and the others must team up and find a way to bring their memory back! But it will take them becoming Pretty Cure to perform this task, and a villain group is trying to keep them from obtaining the memory back... Characters Cures Voiced by: Mizuki Nana Haretsu is the leader of the Mirage/Heartbeat Cures. She always believed Tsubomi could not change, but now, she thinks everyone can change if they try. She can also be a big eater when it comes to her parents' cooking and later learns how to cook. She can transform into , the Cure of miracles. Haretsu used to be . Voiced by: Mizusawa Fumie Mizu is the second Cure of the team. She always wanted to become a popular model like Erika's sister Momoka, but now, she wants to be amazing just like her. This later proves to be true as she becomes a model and enjoys it. She always wonders about who she was in the past. She can transform into , the Cure of passion. Mizu used to be . Voiced by: Kuwashima Houko Taiyō is the third Cure of the team. She used to feel indebted about concealing her girlish side, but now, she can love girlish things as much as she wants, even if boys make fun of her. She likes going outside and looking at nature and also is the student council at her school. She can transform into , the Cure of light. Taiyō used to be . Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya Migaki is the final Cure of the main team. She felt it was her fault about losing Cologne and became sad about the loss, but now, she turns the sadness into love. She expresses her current feelings as songs, especially her sadness, and becomes an idol. She can transform into , the Cure of love. Migaki used to be . Voiced by: Sakamoto Chika Tomodachi is really Heartbreak Shine, but decided to leave her group because she really cared about the Heartbeat Cures. The three mascots saw her as a candidate for Pretty Cure and now transforms into , the Cure of change. In truth, she doesn't count as part of the main team, but she is always there to help the others. Mascots Haretsu's mascot. She is the most mature of the three and ends her sentences with "~shi!" Mizu's mascot. He is not serious often and ends his sentences with "~ko!" Taiyō's mascot. She is always worried about her partner and ends her sentences with "~po!" Villains The first villain to appear. Excluding the main villains, she is the only female of the villains. She is actually Cure Blooming's rival, but is not the main rival to all the Cures. The second villain to appear. He likes to battle against Cure Ocean much more often than the others. He also tends to boss Scorpion around while both are bossed by Quicksand. Although not the weakest, he was the first one defeated. The third villain to appear. He likes to battle against Cure Shine and/or Cure Twilight more often. He is shown to be the weakest as he has a hard time hurting just one Cure. The main villains of the season. They were created before Quicksand was defeated, and now are rivals to the Pretty Cure. Each Cure of the team is a dark version of the Pretty Cure. They are: *Heartbreak Blooming *Heartbreak Ocean *Heartbreak Shine (who later becomes Cure Spark) *Heartbreak Twilight The monsters of the season. Any villain can create these to defeat the Cures. The name fits the villain theme desert. Others Haretsu's mother. She tends to stay around her to make sure she is safe. Haretsu's father. He is usually at work but always tries to spend time with Haretsu. Items The transformation device all four girls use to transform into Pretty Cure. It works exactly like the Heart Perfume in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! but the only difference is that the Heartbeat Perfume doesn't need a Heart Seed. The Cures use this to perform purification attacks. They all have different attacks they perform though. *Cure Blooming's tact is Blooming Tact, used to perform Blooming Healer *Cure Ocean's tact is Ocean Tact, used to perform Ocean Wave *Cure Shine's tact is Shine Tact, used to perform Shine Spark *Cure Twilight's tact is Twilight Tact, used to perform Twilight Twinkle *Cure Spark's tact is Spark Tact, used to perform Spark Ignite The Cures can bring their memory back with this item. The item the Cures use for their power-up in episode 48. Locations The school Haretsu, Mizu, and Taiyō attend. The school Migaki attends. The town where the characters live in this show. Trivia *''Heartbeat Pretty Cure!'' is believed to be the major beginning of the 'reincarnated Pretty Cure characters' trend. *The original Cure name for Taiyō/Cure Sunshine Mirage's current form was Cure Morning, but was changed to Cure Shine in the final version. *This is the first season where the Pretty Cure copies, Heartbreak Pretty Cure, are the main villains. The Dark 5 were only movie-exclusives and later were revived in the previous season, the Mirage Cures are the past versions of the Cures in this season, and the Bad End Cures were in one episode and will later be revived in the next season. *There is something shared from Reborn 5 and Beautiful Life: **In Reborn 5 and Heartbeat, the Cures appear consecutively (with the exception of Heartbeat's Cure Spark). **In Heartbeat and Beautiful Life, the Cures visit their memories (also with the exception of Heartbeat's Cure Spark). **All three shows have the same voice actresses from the original appearance. *There are some differences: **Heartbeat's Cures have two voices; their civilian voice is normal but their Cure voice is metallic, just like in the original Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, but the other two teams keep the exact voices between both forms. **The Heartbeat Cures learn their past much later than the other two teams. **One of the villains (in this case, Heartbreak Shine) becomes a Pretty Cure/ally (in this case, she becomes Cure Spark) to help the reborn Cures. **The Heartbeat Cures don't exactly match with the outfits until after they upgrade, in which they will have the full outfit. Category:Fan Series Category:Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series